Vanilla Flavored Distractions
by RecklessxDreamer
Summary: SasuNaru onshot. What else is better on a hot day then a little bit of ice cream and...Sasuke? Yeah, summary is lame. Oh wells. Hope you enjoy reading this. And don't forget to review!


_Hello All! This is my first Naruto, as well as my first NaruSasu story so my deepest apologies if it sucks horribly. Also, since it is my first, Naruto and Sasuke may be a little bit OOC at the end. I think they are fine in the beginning but at the end...well ya'know.  
Anyways...This was just a random thing I thought of very early this morning because I had just watched a NaruSasu cosplay video before I started thinking about ice cream.  
Soo...I hope it doesn't suck to badly, cause that would be depressing. XD I hope you enjoy some of it!  
(Also I realize that the title may not fit, but that was the only thing that popped into my head soo it's staying! And I have no clue if they have ice cream in Naruto land (XD) but whatever. They do now!)_

**Disclaimer: **Yeah, I don't own Naruto or Vanilla Ice Cream...incase you didn't know that.

* * *

Vanilla Flavored Distractions

It was a very hot and humid day in Konoha and Uzumaki Naruto didn't feel like doing anything! Usually he would have been out training with his team, but that was definitely out of the question. He was certain he would die of heat stoke if he even set foot outside.

Instead, the hyperactive blond opted to 'chill' inside. So there he was, laying on his bed, catching a warm breeze from his little fan on the counter in hi kitchen as he stared up, hot and strangely exhausted, at the plain white ceiling above him. He sighed, bored out of his mind, when his stomach growled loudly. Naruto gazed downward at his abdomen and poked it with the index finger of his right hand. It growled again as he prodded it, as if it were responding to the sudden contact.

"Hungry…" Naruto moaned as if he hadn't eaten anything for days. But that was very untrue, since he had had something to eat barely an hour ago, though, if you listened to his stomach, it would tell you otherwise. Well Naruto listened to it and got up slowly from his bed.

The blue eyed blond sauntered over to his little kitchen area, pondering about what he should eat. It was too hot for Ramen, his favorite meal, unfortunately, or it would have been a very easy decision to make. He walked over to his refrigerator and opened it up. The cool air immediately rushed out, caressing his heated face. Naruto's blue eyes scanned the fridge's shelves for a cool snack, but found nothing. He closed the bottom door, sealing the cold air back inside, and opened the freezer door next. Cold air rushed at his face again as he looked in his near empty freezer. Naruto's eyes fell on a carton of vanilla ice cream almost immediately (it being pretty much the only thing in there besides some ice and a few other items). That was it. The perfect treat on a hot day! Naruto snatched the carton and shut the freezer door. He dropped the carton down on the counter and got out a spoon and bowl.

Naruto opened up the ice cream and greedily began shoveling scoops of it into his bowl.

A knock on his door came, making him pause for only a brief second before he decided to ignore it and return to his previous activity.

Behind him, his door opened with a loud creak causing Naruto, in mid-scoop, to spin around quickly to see who was intruding. Evidently, the ice cream on his spoon flew off and hit said intruder right in the face.

Naruto, immediately recognizing who it was that entered his house, tossed the spoon in the bowl and rushed over to said person to see if he was alright.

"Damn it Naruto!" The annoyed tone of Uchiha Sasuke came through the thin mask of Vanilla ice cream.

"Oops, sorry Sasuke…" The blond chuckled, unable to contain his amusement. The raven haired boy narrowed his eyes at the blond and made a sound, similar to a growl, to show Naruto how pissed off he was. Naruto backed off, putting some space between him and Sasuke, as he watched the blob of frozen cream slide down Sasuke's face.

"Well?" Sasuke said as if Naruto was supposed to know what he meant just by that one word. Well, he didn't.

"Well what?" Naruto asked confused.

"Are you going to get me a towel to wipe this stuff off or are you going to just stand there looking like an idiot?" Sasuke demanded.

"Oh right!" Naruto exclaimed, walking back over to his kitchen area and grabbing an orange towel off the counter. He made his way back over to the other boy and handed him the towel. Sasuke snatched it out of the blond's hand without so much as a thank you, not that it would have been sincere if he had said it. Sasuke sighed and began cleaning his face as Naruto stood and watched.

"I really am sorry. But your face was PRICELESS!" Naruto laughed again, filling the silence between him. "I wouldn't have wished for a different person to have that happen to!" Sasuke lowered the towel to glower at Naruto as the blond held his stomach while he laughed in the raven haired boy's face.

"Well now, I'm just going to have to get even…" Sasuke advanced toward Naruto. The blue eyes of the blond caught the movement the other boy made and backed away slowly, chuckles still coming out of his mouth, now more nervous then amused. Sasuke kept moving toward Naruto as the fair-haired boy's back crashed into the counter. Sasuke stood in front of Naruto.

"Listen Sasuke! I didn't mean it!" Naruto's usual cocky attitude faltered as Sasuke's dark eyes stared into his. Naruto tried backing further away, but of course failed since he was as far away as he could go. Sasuke leaned in slowly until his nose touched Naruto's. Naruto remained completely still, not that he could have moved if he wanted to, and watched Sasuke.

"Naruto, you're so annoying when you talk." Sasuke whispered coolly. Distracting Naruto with his stare, the raven-haired boy captured Naruto's lips in a kiss. Naruto's eyes widened instantly in surprise when Sasuke's lips touched his own. Though confused by what was happening and feeling slightly light-headed, Naruto returned the kiss almost willingly, the taste of vanilla ice cream still on Sasuke's lips, but a second after he did, Sasuke pulled away. He stepped back and turned away from the blond. Naruto, now regaining his composure, stared at his teammate.

Sasuke looked over his shoulder and said, "Now, we're even." The taller boy started to walk away, but Naruto stepped forward and caught Sasuke's arm. Sasuke turned around and Naruto's lips crashed into his. Naruto pulled the other boy closer to him and Sasuke wrapped his arms subconsciously around Naruto. Naruto licked Sasuke's soft lips, tickling the boy, as he tasted the traces of vanilla on them. Sasuke deepened the kiss, forcefully shoving his tongue in the other's mouth, and received a small moan from the blond. Sasuke smirked and pulled away once more. Naruto pouted at him, disappointed that the kiss was over, as Sasuke walked over to the door. Without a single word Sasuke left Naruto's home. Naruto stare at the door, dumbfounded. He shook his head and returned to his now melted ice cream. The blond groaned.

"Damn it Sasuke! It's all melted! Now I have to go out and get some more!" Naruto shouted. And with that the blond-haired, blue eyed boy stormed out of his house cursing Sasuke for distracting him.

* * *

Well there it is. My first (and probably last) Naruto story ever. And yes I do realize that the ending is so very lame. (Or at least I think so.) I was having much difficulty thinking of a suitable ending. -Sighs-  
Anyways, please review so I don't feel like I totally failed at writing this :D Thank yous!


End file.
